The invention relates to an apparatus that can be used as a crystallizer, on the one hand, and in the same way, on the other hand, as a reactor for carrying out chemical reactions. The invention further relates to a use of such an apparatus. To the extent it is performed as a crystallizer, it relates to the use of the crystallizer for growing crystals and to a method for continuously growing crystals.
The growing of crystals from a fluid crystallization medium such as a solution or a melt is required in a plurality of industrial applications. The growing of crystals typically takes place in discontinuous processes that are associated with an increased effort of time and costs.